


A Shared Moment

by Vchanny



Series: Cheer Up Drabbles [13]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Jupiter Eternal is the new chaotic evil, Silver Millennium Era, cheer up fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vchanny/pseuds/Vchanny
Summary: Another week, another prompt! And boy did Jupiter Eternal give me a doozy. I had plans to do a second drabble that was pretty lighthearted, but this didn't turn out as angsty as I thought it would, and then I ran out of time. I may come back to these prompt combos another day. And hey! If they inspire you, I'd love to see your take!Prompt: Venus/Kunzite; A&B or A&Ca) Your character just found out that their best friend is destined to be the next Villian. b) “I know what it is to want something that could destroy you.” c) “You are the first morning thought, the last evening sigh, and every goddamn thing in between.”
Relationships: Aino Minako & Kunzite, Aino Minako/Kunzite, Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi, Kino Makoto/Nephrite
Series: Cheer Up Drabbles [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846312
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: SSMB Cheerupemo Fic and Art!





	A Shared Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Rising_Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rising_Phoenix/gifts).



The sun rays fell upon the grounds of the Elysian royal garden like a warm blanket. It had been damp still when they arrived earlier, but now the dew had dried and it was quite pleasant.

The Prince was entertaining his ethereal guest from the Moon again. They were in the center, sitting on the thick edge of the stone fountain, lost in one another’s eyes. That tall, imposing guardian, and the one that seemed to blind him when he dared to glance her way, were with her today. She never traveled alone. 

Well, not anymore she didn’t.

Kunzite still wasn’t quite sure how he felt about the whole arrangement, it seemed doomed from the start. But, it made Endymoin happy. And he’d proven several times that he wasn’t going to listen to his advice and send her away. Begrudgingly, he’d decided to give in, and serve as chaperone. That boy would bring them to ruin. Someone had to see that nothing scandalous happened.

It’d been several months of this now. The longer it went on, the more sure Kunzite was that it would not end well. Reason was no match for the stubborn Prince, however. And so, she still visited.

Lost in his thoughts, he stood there, carving slices from an apple, casually leaning against a pillar near the entrance, watchful eyes periodically assessing his surroundings.

“Nephrite.” One would have to be blind to miss the massive man who was trying to sneak past him just now.

Nephrite stopped mid-step, caught, and acquiesced the non-verbal command to present himself. “Kunzite,” he said with a slight bow of his head.

Kunzite did not bother to return the greeting. “What’s that?” he gestured to the pastry box in the larger man’s hands. 

“Oh,” Nephrite replied a bit sheepishly. “This, this is a gift for the Guardian Jupiter. I told her I’d bring her a sampling of--”

“What did I say of gifts and the action of giving said gifts?”

“It’s a harmless gesture,” Nephrite assured.

Kunzite’s face hardened. “No, I said they were forbidden.”

“It’s just pastries,” he tried to argue back to the stone-faced man before him.

“Eat them yourself,” Kunzite said with finality. 

“What do you have against being nice?”

Kunzite didn’t have anything against being nice. He had everything against being stupid. He glanced at the royal couple, still lost in one another, and looked over to her green and gold guardians momentarily before returning his attention to his brother in arms. “Endymoin will not get over this crush if we sit here and make friends with her guards. You are not helping.”

Nephrite sighed, a challenging look crossing his face not a moment later. “I suppose you’re correct. But, I won’t let these go to waste.” He winked at his superior, and then strode to the fountain, ignoring the objection forming on the older man’s face, to hand the sweets to the Princess.

Kunzite did not miss the veiled invitation Nephrite gave to the green guardian, and watched as she joined them, and the four tried out various pastries. However, he did miss the golden guardian remove herself from her post at the side entrance, joining him as silently as a cat. He only noticed when she cleared her throat, and he looked over to her, an apple in hand, requesting his pocket knife.

“Care to share?”

Kunzite did not care for the thinly veiled games she often played, and he resisted the thought that she could be asking for anything but the knife. “My pleasure.”

She accepted and began carefully cutting her own fruit. “Are you okay today, My Lord? You seem distraught.”

That did not last long. Everything she said could be considered in more than one way. It was maddening. Kunzite shifted his stance, bringing his leg down from the pillar, no longer comfortably observing this daytime outing. “You are suddenly bothering yourself with my troubles?”

She shrugged and offered the knife back. “I feel we share many of the same troubles and concerns.”

He nodded once in agreeance, accepting the knife and making quick work of removing another piece to eat. They’d both failed to keep the two apart, and they were both aware of the consequences looming on the horizon. “If he keeps this up, they will paint him as the villain prince who betrayed his people. Yet, I cannot get him to see this.” He lent the knife back. 

A wistful smile crossed her face. “I know what it is to want something that could destroy you.” She cast a shy glance his way before returning her focus to cutting another slice for herself. 

He noticed a slight tinge of pink cross her cheeks, but ignored it, and looked back to the group he was chaperoning. Endymoin was on the verge of impropriety, his hands resting on places they should not. And Nephrite was not doing much better, offering tastes of his own pastries to the Jovian. He sighed.

“I suppose,” she began, handing the knife back to him. “They’ve all just decided to not fight it. Some threads of fate cannot be cut.”

“I do not believe in such things.”

“What a shame.” With that, she sunk her teeth into the remaining apple, and walked away to rejoin the others.

Kunzite breathed out sharply through his nose, doing all he could to avoid staring at her retreating form sashaying back to the group. 

He hated her games.


End file.
